


Gift Giving

by MistyHollow



Series: Skarix and Vraane's insanity drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angry boy meets Arrogant boy, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), But also, Christmas Time, Everyone knows what is up, Gambling, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Pitch mixed with Flushed Feelings, THE BEST, They are both the worst, present wrapping not used appropriately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyHollow/pseuds/MistyHollow
Summary: Vraane is a clown who likes what he likes with little change in taste. Arson is great, Murder is greater, Murder by Arson is greatest!Yet what happens when he gets tied up in the holiday season with his pitchmate who maybe, just maybe, blurs the lines between flush and pitch too much for his comfort... And ends up making a fool of himself, in the worst way possible.
Relationships: OCxOC
Series: Skarix and Vraane's insanity drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603321
Kudos: 2





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I have WAY too many Google Docs to keep up with and so many ideas for stories that I decided to try just  
> Yknow  
> Adding them here!  
> Saves me the time to organize them, and if you like them then I can probably make more!
> 
> This one is for my moirail, who is the owner of Vraane! Thank you for letting me use him! <>

There were few things that infuriated Vraane quite like his kismesis. Now don't get him wrong, tons of things pissed him off. Trolls cutting him in line ended up cut up on the floor of whatever store he was in, loudmouths were prone to losing their tongues if they couldn't take a hint and stop yapping, and of course anyone on social media who 'burned' him or his posts ended up burned in their hives as he stood laughing outside. Conquests were impossible without some level of pissed-off-itude, so he was practically always getting pissed by troll idiocy.

Yet Skarix... That stupid, messed up, practically mutant cerulean blood... Kept catching him off guard and throwing him off his game! That was it! How was he supposed to deal with his conquests of ferocity and show off his strength when that guy kept bulgeblocking him! From using his absurdly powerful powers of mind control to force Vraane from acting on his bloodthirsty tenancies to actively throwing himself onto the scene and fighting against him, to even 'damseling' the clown and forcing him to rely on the bastard!

Which lead up to the present, where Vraane was dragging his claws along the leather lining of the seat he was sitting in and baring his fangs at a calm Skarix, who busied himself with wrapping... Well, a present. With all the snow outside and the light strings up, it was Human Christmas on the planet they were on; or Twelfth Perigees Eve on Alternia. Yet still, Skarix continued his work with the present; an endless pattern of taping paper sides, ripping paper, smoothing it out with his claws, and going back to getting more tape. It buzzed in Vraane's thinkpan like a hive of bees trapped inside a jar, growing in intensity until he shouted, "You better fucking stop!"

Skarix shifted his gaze from the gift in front of him with a curt tilt of his head, his four pupils shimmering as they focused on the furious clown and his outburst. A sly smile came along his lips and he let out a chuckle, crossing him arms before responding. "Stop whaaaat my dear?"

"You know full well what, you vile bastard! That- That whole- Messing with that box! What even do you think you are doing?!"

The cerulean simply shook his head at the purpleblood, laying his head in his palm. "Making you a human Christmas present. What else would I be doing? It is simply the beeeest present right?"

At that, Vraane slammed his claws on both sides of the chair he was seated in and snarled loudly, "Oh fuck you! My gift is a thousand leagues better in every fucking way, so don't even try to compete!" Giving a confident sneer, Vraane folded his own claws across his chest as he leaned towards his kismesis with the intention of seeming intimidating and cool. Yet, despite that, Skarix didn't back down. Rather he only seemed more confident as he stood up and looked down to Vraane and the purpleblood willed his burning flush to leave; his facepaint wasn't covering his cheeks, and if they were burning a brilliant purple it would be impossible for Skarix to not see it! 

"Really babe? Make it a bet then, loser does whatever the winner wants?" 

That would be where Vraane, giftless, should've stopped this. Should've known better than try to hold onto this lie as concrete consequences came up. Yet that would've meant admitting defeat, admitting weakness, and the highblood couldn't handle the thought of that much less putting it into action. 

"Fine you big bitch! I'm motherfucking game!"

* * *

* * *

It wasn't surprising that now, Vraane found himself in hot water. He had no time to make a suitable present, and even if he did it couldn't compare to what Skarix got for him. The guy knew him more than he anticipated, knew him so well that he knew that a flamethrower was something that the clown couldn't even deny was important to him. He was honestly shocked that it was so... So perfect. Decked out top to bottom with awesome purple flame decals and engraved with an outline that would hold the Condense's skull when he finally smited the bitch good and proper.

Which led to this perfectly hellish moment Vraane was stuck in. Wearing nothing more than wrappings of blue ribbon and a large black ribbon, he shook in embarrassment as he stood in front of his hatemate who looked like a kid in a candy store. "Aren't you just the sweetest little clown Vraane!~ I'm so glad you are my present this human Christmas, my perfect little gift wrapped clown!" 

Vraane ended up growling under his breath, face burning without any paint to shield his purple flush. His mind wandered to when his face paint had been washed off earlier, when he was forced into the wrappings. Forced, completely and utterly he reminded himself. He would never be doing this if he hadn't lost that stupid fucking bet! He would never humiliate himself this way!

Skarix could only snicker at Vraane's internal musings, or more aptly internal grumblings, as he took in the other's appearance even better. His pupils went from Vraane's horns, which had branches of mistletoe bound to them, to the obnoxiously large bell looped around Vraane's neck. The former a perfect reason to shower the purpleblood in kisses, the latter a sadistic touch to enhance the moment. 

"What the fuck ever, stop spouting shit about gifts and just do wha-" A jangle rang through the room as Vraane's words were caught in his throat, a warm hand pressing against his chest and tracing small circles on the taunt skin there. Skarix smiled softly in front of him, leaning in close and settling his head on the other's shoulder. 

"Wha-? What should I do present?~ What do you want me to do?~"

Vraane shoved his face similarly into Skarix's shoulder, a growl rumbling from his chest as he needily rubbed against the cerulean. His mind was practically mush, Skarix able to know exactly where to touch and precisely when to pull away to leave the infuriated purpleblood on the absolute edge of pleasure. Stringing his claws along sensitive grubscars, scraping his fangs along the purple's collar line, and squeezing the chest of his partner that had him flushing deeply.

"Fucking, bastard... Just, _Just do me!"_

With those words Skarix finally followed through on his actions, and Vraane let out a loud gasp as gripping claws slid from his chest to his nook and eagerly pressing inside. A dripping of purple genetic material onto the floor had Vraane grumbling in embarrassment. 

  
"Your body is so honest present, so very honest~"

Pulling away from their shared embrace, Skarix pressed his lips against the other to pull another kiss out of Vraane as he began to grind his hips against the smaller male. His bulge finally had enough of its confinement within the cerulean's jeans, peeking out from the top and soaking the material. Cooing, Skarix took ahold of Vraane's own bulge and slid his claws along the length gently, swallowing the loud moans of the highblood clearly on the edge of spilling. 

"It makes me so happy, so so so so happy you are mine~ You're so precious to me present, even when you try to act up~ You're just so perfect in my grasp, my perfect present~"

Vraane couldn't contain himself as the words pushed him over the edge, purple material spilling from his nook as his bulge shot a burst onto both his and Skarix's chest. Panting and boneless from the pleasure, Vraane's legs gave out on him and he was forced to rely on Skarix for support. Skarix let out a long series of clicks, pulling his purple-slick claws from his nook and settling them on the other's hips to keep him upright. As Vraane's eyes closed, he groaned as his hazy mind felt a prodding. Though, as he looked down, it wasn't just in his head. With his other hand, Skarix was ditching his own damp pants in order to free his eager bulge that trailed along Vraane's legs.

"Bitch... You know I'm not, some... Bucket..."

Moaning as the bulge slid into his sensitive nook, deep breaths escaped Vraane as Skarix nipped along his neckline and pressed himself deeper into the cold depths of Vraane. 

"But yoooou're perfect for me~ I fit inside you perfectly, and you feel soooo good present~"

Shaking the other's legs, Skarix laughed as Vraane growled and dripped more purple material onto the ground. His bulge was back to begging for attention, pressing against the digits that held the highblood's hips and leaving them stained purple. Skarix nuzzled Vraane's neck before whispering, "I'm all in you.... Time for my prize~"

Vraane had little time to prepare for the ravaging Skarix was ready to put him through, showing off as he managed to hold Vraane while thrusting his bulge in and out of the other's nook in overly dramatic movements. He could barely speak, his body on fire as pain and pleasure jolted throughout him in lingering blasts. Slick sounds filled their block as the bulge dripped translucent slurry onto the ground, settling in with the purple Vraane had already released. 

Yet Skarix did not have indefinite stamina and soon enough he was thrusting hastily in short bursts, before finally releasing inside Vraane (like a bitch) and settling himself and the panting Vraane onto the ground. Shaking his head, Vraane looked back at him with half-lidded eyes.

"You're cleaning this up when we wake up later!"  
"Anything for you present~"

With that, they drifted off into a sleep that Vraane would reluctantly think was comforting and have Skarix smile softly before they both settled down. Maybe human traditions weren't that pointless after all...


End file.
